


Flowers

by Ludlovescake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Moicy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludlovescake/pseuds/Ludlovescake
Summary: Moira hates valentine’s day. And it doesn’t help that a certain co-worker seems to be the center of attention…





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for the “flowers” prompt in the Moicy discord. Hope you enjoy! ^^

**Flowers**

 

It was that day of the year again. That dreadful time of the year where cheap boxes of chocolates and distasteful cards, filled with sad excuses for poetry, could be found on every shelf. Haunting the supermarket with their superficial words and empty promises. “Love you forever”. _Pathetic_. No person with half a brain could find any kind of pleasure in these kind of “festivities”. No one but…

“Thank you Genji, how thoughtful”

Angela’s soft voice greeted her as she entered the laboratory. She was sitting at her desk, with one of those artificial chocolate boxes in her lap. Moira herself had been wrinkling her nose in distaste by a box like that just the day before. But here sat Angela, rewarding the cyborg in front of her with a warm smile that reached her sky-blue eyes.

She sat her bag down on the desk with a little more force than necessary, as the cyborg tried his best at flirting. Moira would almost have felt sorry for him, had Angela not been laughing and reassuring the man that it didn’t matter that the chocolates weren’t Swiss… or the fact that he had clearly given the present no thought at all. Like not choosing the dark kind that Angela liked to enjoy with a cup of coffee or spend more than 10 dollars on it… at the very least bought something that classified as _chocolate_.

It wasn’t until the cyborg had left the room, that Angela seemed to notice that she had other company.

“Good morning Moira, happy valentine’s day” she greeted.

Moira simply scoffed at this and readied her equipment “Good morning Doctor Ziegler. Don’t tell me you will actually be eating that?”

Angela glanced at the box and smiled a little “It’s a sweet gesture. He has been given me one every year since the operation.”

“Yes. He isn’t very discrete, is he? Perhaps he hasn’t gotten the ‘hint’ that you are uninterested.” Moira said, as she glanced through some of her papers from yesterday’s work.

“What do you… oh” Angela laughed and shook her head “It’s not like that Moira, we are merely friends. There are as little feelings from his side as there are from mine.”

Moira raised an eyebrow and glanced at Angela. “Even you cannot be that oblivious. That man is hungry for something far sweeter than chocolate.”

Angela went red and Moira instantly regretted her choice of words. It wasn’t like her to talk before thinking, but she had had a frustration morning and a sleepless night.

“It isn’t like that” Angela said, sounding embarrassed and no longer looking at Moira “I’m not oblivious. I know him.”

Moira scoffed at that remark and gently shook her head “...normative minds tend to be naive.”

They continued their day in silence. Silence in the sense that they didn’t speak to one another. However, ever so often the door would open and yet another one of Angela’s suitors would bring her a gift. From the cowboy it was a bottle of wine, from the commander a valentine’s card. Every time Angela would smile brightly, genuinely pleased with the cheap gimmick and express her happiness with warm ‘thank you’s and the occasional ‘danke’

Moira reached for her coffee cup and brought it to her lips, only to realize it was empty. With an irritated sigh, she got up to get herself another one. This day had been longer than most. She couldn’t seem to focus on her work, which was very uncharacteristic of her and Angela’s annoying laugher kept taunting her, laughing at the fact that she couldn’t concentrate. Infuriating woman. She would just have to ignore her. She was better than this.

When she returned to the lab, Angela was gone. With a slight frown she glanced around the room, but there was no sign of the other woman. What she found instead however, was a big bouquet of roses, beautiful and the deepest red, placed in a vase at her desk. Confused she examined the flowers and found a simple note:

 

_“Happy Valentine’s Day Moira_

_Love, Angela“_

 

A small smile crept up on Moira’s lips… “… how dreadful”


End file.
